nos conocimos,nos enamoramos y mi padre interfiere
by cami kawaii
Summary: jinora y scoochi se conocen en el centro de ciudad república,fue amor a primera vista,pero ¿que dirá tenzin?¿ estará celoso?¿dejara que estén juntos?entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**no soy dueña de avatar solo me divierto haciendo historias**

* * *

capitulo 1- conociéndote

despues de que korra derroto a amon toda ciudad republica esta en paz y nustros queridos amigos la pasan muy bien,era una tarde en la isla del templo del aire tenzin estaba en la sala de te con la ventana abierta y escucha un "jaja los ganare" se dirige a la ventana y ve a korra,jiora,ikki y meelo jugando una carrera arriba de las patinetas de aire y a tenzin se le subio el enojo al maximo

-korra!te pedi que no hagas lio y estas jugando una carrera-le dice tenzin a korra

-dijiste que no rompiera nada y por ahora no rompo ni un jarron,mueble,pared o ventana-dijo korra

-bueno pero ya vasta-dijo tenzin

-bueno tenzin hoy ire con mako a salir no me esperes no lo se temprano-dijo korra

-espera aqui señorita tu no iras sola iras con bolin,jinora,ikki y meelo-dijo tenzin

-pero tenzin..-decia korra decepsionada que no la deje ir sola con mako

-nada de peros iras con ellos quieres o no-dijo tenzin y partieron korra,mako,bolin,jinora,ikki y meelo a ciudad republica y quedaron el el centro de ciudad republica

-mako ve tu con korra yo me quedo con ellos-dijo bolin

-gracias bo-dijo mako feliz y se fue con korra dejandolos a bolin,jinora,ikki y meelo solo

-bueno que tal se jugamos una mancha?-dijo bolin un poco animado

-si eso me encantaria..yo no soy-dijo ikki

-yo no soy!-dijieron jinora y meelo

-ok soy yo-dijo bolin y empeso a correrlos para atraparlos

-jaja no me agarras-dijo jinora y se choco con otra persona-lo siento no me fije por donde iba-le decia jinoria al chico se para y lo vio y sus ojos se iluminaron (por que prácticamente estaba enamorada)

-tranquila lindura estoy bien-le decía el chico

-que bien que estés bien y no me digas lindura-le decía jinora un tanto enojada

-esta bien pero no se tu nombre-le decía el chico

-te lo dire por que me agradas mi nombre es jinora y el tuyo?-le decia jinora

-mucho gusto jinora yo soy scoochy-le decia el chico al parecer que se llamaba scoochi

-mucho gusto-le dijo jinora

* * *

este fue mi primer capitulo! espero que les halla gustado!es medio corto pero bue


	2. capitulo 2:que mi padre no se entere

**avatar no me pertenece solo me divierto haciendo historia**

* * *

jinora y scoochy siguieron hablando unos 30 minutos pero después apareció bolin un poco desesperado

-jinora te estaba buscando era raro que no te había atrapo aun que no atrape ni a ikki ni a meelo bueno no importa vamos sigamos jugando hola..scoochi?-dijo bolin un poco confundido al ver a jinora con scoochy

-hola bolin..la conoces a jinora?-pregunto scoochy medio confundido

-si por que korra es mi amiga entonces conozco a tenzin su padre como a su madre y a sus hermanos-dijo bolin

-ah bueno no lo sabia-decia scoochy

-bueno vamos jinora tenemos que seguir jugando-le dijo bolin

-claro..scoochy juegas?-le pregunto jinora

-eh.. no se..puede ser..-decia scoochy

-por favor puedes?-le suplicaba jinora

-esta bien juego..pero a que juegan?-pregunto scoochy

-mancha-le dijo jinora y así fueron empesaron a jugar con ikki,meelo y bolin,la pasaron muy bien mientras jugaban después de terminar de jugar se presentaron todos

-hola soy meelo eres amigo de jinora?mm.. tienes mascota a si puedo montarlas-decia meelo

-el es mi hermano meelo a todas las personas que conocemos les pregunta lo mismo-decia jinora

-hola meelo yo soy scoochy amigo de jinora-saludaba scoochy

-hola scoochy-saludaba meelo

-esta es mi hermana ikki-presentaba jinora a ikki

-hola soy ikki como te llamas?eres amigo de jinora mira que bien aun que no estas vestido como nosotros de donde eres?eres raro-aja esa era ikki con su gran sentido de la amistad

-hola ikki yo me llamo scoochy si soy amigo de jinora no llevo la misma ropa que ustedes por que yo soy maestro tierra yo soy de aqui del centro de ciudad republica-le decia scoochy y en ese momento aparecen korra y mako

-hola bolin,jinora,ikki meelo y..scoochy?-dijo mako confundido

(espacio en blanco de parte de scoochy)

-mako ya viniste de tu cita con korra?-pregunto bolin

-si bo..pero me quedo una duda que haces con ellos scoochy?-pregunto mako

-a es que conocí a jinora y me invito a jugar con ella,bolin,meelo y ikki-dijo scoochy un poco sonrojado

-ah bueno-decia mako

-mako korra que no se entere mi padre si no ya saben como se pone-rogaba jinora

-si es verdad no queremos que señor muy espiritual se enoje-decia korra y en ese mismo instante por arte de magia aparece tenzin caminando para donde estaban ellos

-de que no me tengo que enterar?-decia tenzin

jinora le susurra a scoochy:mejor vete si no mi padre se pondrá celoso y ay si que no lo querrás ver

scoochy le susurra (a jinora):no importa me lo aguantare

y jinora se sonroja

* * *

este fue el capitulo de hoy espero que les alla gustado!


End file.
